The Earth's Royal Savers
by Tigbitty
Summary: The earth is attacked by unknown evil, a group of magical people/angels with names of Royalty come to save the day, but for how long can they last with out their King? Can this group find a way to awaken their king in time to save the Earth? Rated M just


**The Earth's Royal Savers**

**Summary-**

The earth is attacked by unknown evil, a group of magical people/angels with names of Royalty come to save the day, but for how long can they last with out their King? Can this group find a way to awaken their king in time to save the Earth?

* * *

**Pro-log**

High in the sky, above the clouds was a beautiful kingdom of beautiful angels. These angels were normal angels, they did not have any powers, you could call them humans with wings. The only angel that had power was the king, he was very powerful yet kind. But this kingdom was not a very peaceful kingdom, everyone was in a panic. The reason behind this panic was a the evil that surrounded the beautiful kingdom, and because of that evil aura was the reason six normal angels were kneeling in front of the king with shoulder length blond hair, baby blue eyes, and silky white wings.

"You six have been summonedhere because the Gods have chosen you to protect this once peaceful kingdom, And in order for you to do that you must be granted power. Now when called, come up here and receive the power the Gods have chosen for you." The king said. "Ichigo," A angel with bubble gum pink hair, green eyes, and a forest green dressstood up and walked over to the king, who placed his hand on top of her forehead, "You are granted the power of the Earth, you can control trees, vines, and flowers. You will be called Princess Earth." After receiving her new power she bowed then sat back in her spot.

"Hinata," A girl with short dark blue hair, light purple eyes, and a water blue dress stood up and walked over to the king who placed his hand on her forehead, "You are granted the power of Water, you can heal with any water source near you, you can also control the water. You will be called Princess Aqua." after receiving her new power she bowed then went back to her spot.

"Neji," A boy with long dark brown hair, light purple eyes, light blue shirt with matching pants stood up and walked over to the king who put his hand on his forehead, "You are granted the power of the Wind, knowledge and the control over the Wind is what you can do. You will be called Prince Wind" After Receiving his new power he bowed and retured to his spot.

"Gaara," a boy with short red hair, teal eye, sand brown shirt and dark brown pants stood up and walked over to the awaiting king to receive his power, the king placed his hand on his forehead, "You are granted the power of the Sand, you can control rocks, sand, mud, and the ground. You will be called Prince Sand." After receiving his power he stood up and walked over to his spot.

"Sasuke," a boy with short dark blue/black hair, onyx eyes, a crystal blue shirt and light blue pants stood from his spot and walked to the king who placed his hand on his forehead, "You have gained the power of the Ice, you control Ice and crystal. Your name will be Prince Ice." Sasuke stood up and began to walk to his spot, "Saskue," Sasuke stoped and turned to the king "Do not let the coldness of your power freeze you heart." The king said, Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto," a boy with short bright yellow hair that matched the sun's own brightness, and sky blue eyes that seemed as though the Gods had pulled a little bit of the sky for his eyes, a Fire red worrier suit on walked up to the king, "Hold your hands up," the king commanded which he followed, the king placed his hands on his and put his forehead on his, "You with the mightiest power of all, you with the strongest heart of us all, you with the will of the Fire lord himself," Naruto's eyes slowly started to close, "You with the graetest destiny of any one of us," Naruto's eyes were now fully closed, "You who will have the hardest life, are the leader of this group." Naruto and the king started to glow, their hair started to float "Your power is the Fire, you control every thing about fire, the romance it can give off, the destruction it can do. But that is not the only thing you have power over. . . You are King Pyro, the leader of the Royal Savers." The king said as the glow died down, their hair fell into its right full place. Naruto opened his eyes to show those of a cat.

"You may leave now." The king said, the group bowed then left.

**Outside of the castle-**

"Group, I need a favor to ask of you." Naruto said.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I need your blood." Naruto said, his voice going deeper, scaring everyone.

"W-why?" Sakura asked.

"I have my reasons. Now, please give me some of your blood." Naruto said, his voice was back to its normal pich.

**One Month later- **

A group of five powerful angels with different colord wings were kneeling around a girl with shoulder length dark blue hair, her eyes were closed, she had water blue wings, she wore a blood covered water blue battle suit, the group had tears in their eyes. "Oh Princess Aqua, why did they have to kill you?" A girl with bubble gum pink hair, green eyes, forest green wings, and a forest green battel suit asked.

"Princess Earth, it was my dear cousin's time to go." a boy with long dark brown hair, light purple eyes, light blue wings, and a light blue battle suit said.

"Princ Wind how can you be so calm?" Princess Earth asked.

"Because Princess, King Pyro said he had everything under control and not to worrie." A boy with short dark blue/black hair, onyx black eyes, crystal blue wings, and a crystal blue battle suit said. A boy with short red hair, teal eyes, sand brown wings, and sand brown battle suit nodded his head.

"Why do you trust him?! Because of him Princess Aqua was killed!!" Princess Earth Yelled letting her anger out, "Why Pince Ice, why do you trust him more than any of us?"

"I trust him because he is our King!" Prince Ice said rasing his voice.

"He is NOT our king!! King Yondaime is our KING!!" Princess Earth said.

"No Yondaime is not OUR king, he is Sasuke's, Gaara's, Neji's, Ichigo's, Naruto's, and Hinata's King, Not Prince Ice's, Prince Sand's, Prince Wind's, Princess Earth; WHO IS YOU; and Princess Aqua!!" Prince Ice Yelled. No one noticed a boy with short Bright yellow hair with fire red steeks, sky blue eyes that had pupils that resembed a cat's, Fire red Wings that was covered by a red cape that was attached to a fire red battel suit with a 13 year old girl with long water blue hair, baby blue eyes and a water blue dress that was now hidding behind his leg.

"Prince Ice," Everyone jummed at the deep voice, "That is enough, if she does not wish to see me as her King then so be it." the boy said.

"Yes King Pyro." Prince Ice said glaring at the girl. "May I ask who this girl is?"

"you may, and she is Anju, she will be aiding us in our fight." The king said then walked into a fire red tent leaving the girl there. "Be nice to her, she a little shy."

"How is she going to help us, she is just human." Princess Earth said. The king walked out of the tent holding a glass of water in his left hand and some thing in the other.

"Here, swallow this." the king said, the looked at what ever the thing was then to the king before she finally took the thing and swalloed it. "Good." The king said.

"Okay, but who is she going to help us fight?" the princess asked again.

"Like this." The king said then snapped hins fingers and the girl transformed into Princess Aqua.

**Many years latter-**

Everyone except Princess Aqua, Prince Ice, and King Pyro died and was replaced, now theye were battling the evil people ((A/n: Sorry I haven't thought up a name for them)). Every one had there own person to fight, it just so happened that the King was fighting the man person. Princess Earth defeated her person and turned to where the king was fighting to see he was winning. The other except Prince Ice had defeated their person and truned to the king to see a dager go fly into his back.

"AHHHHHHH!!" The king yelles in agony, Prince Ice had just defeated his person and spun aroun apon hearing his kings cry of pain. The King reached to his back and pulled out the dager that was covered in his blood, the king's eyes widened just a little when he saw something on the dagger.

"Tisk tisk tisk," a person said behind the king, "To look away from me, now I'm jealous. I was going to make your death quick and painless." The person said stabing the king with his sword.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!" Prince Ice yelled, the person pulled the sword from the king's back. The king started to fall, as he fell he looked to the human turned angels and glared at one of them. Their power started to flicker then it vanished, Prince Ice flew as fast as he could to the king, but when he was almost there the king vanished.

"Damn it," They heared the guy that stabbed him, they turned to see him on his hands and knees with a dagger in his back, "I was behind . . .(caugh Caugh caugh blood). . . him yet he still. . . (Caugh caugh caugh blood) . . . maniged to (Hack hack hack blood) . . . get m. . ." the person said before he died.

**An Hour later-**

"P-prince." a girl with shoulder length bubble gum hair, green eyes and a forest green summer komono said to the prince who had his back to her and the rest of the humans.

"Go home." The prince muttered.

"Eh?" The girl asked.

"Go home to your families, your job here is done."

"But, prince. . ."

"I SAID GO, I WISH TO BE ALONE!!" The prince yelled then flew away never to be seen again. . .

* * *

". . . They say that the prince found to dagger that help kill the King and the evil person. and killed himself. But this is just a story past down from generation to generation." A man with shoulder length blond hair, baby blue eyes with a look that just screamed wisdome said to a room full of little kids, "Now that is all, it is time for you all to go home." The kids all groaned but got up and left leaving the man to himself.

"Did you have to say that part, King Yandaime?" a voice came from behind the man, who smirked.

"It has been a long time, Prince Ice." Yandaime said, the teenager behind him flinched.

"Don't call me that."

"Then should I call you. . ."


End file.
